Roxas and Vexann
by Roxas and Vexann
Summary: ... a story about... uh... how... Vexen is a pervert... o o; Many cameos and spoilers for other games, books, anime, etc. T for... some pretty nasty, yet censored stuff. D:
1. Chapter 1

Roxas and Vexann

Okay, dis iz chaptuh wun

In a bulding...!

Roxas: La la la la la... *skips among the flowers merrily... did I spell dat rite, dawg?*  
An ugly girl: omg, hai. =D  
Roxas: Who you? 0:  
The ugly girl: I'm Vexann. *scary, creepy, pedophile giggle*  
Roxas: omg, u prty. 8D  
Vexann: ;D *blush* I wuv you. Wanna go out?  
Roxas: Yah! ^-^

==on their date==

Roxas: So-  
Vexann: WANNA GO THIRD BASE.  
Roxas: o.o;  
Vexann: *inching closer*  
Roxas: ... -.-;  
Vexann: *drooling*  
Roxas: Er... back off, lady.  
Vexann: D:  
Axel: *pops in* Oh, there you are Roxas. Who's the ugly girl?  
Roxas: SHE'S NOT UGLY. AGGGGH. D  
Axel: o.o;  
Vexann: *backs away in fear* D8  
Roxas: Why are you here, interrupting my date?  
Axel: Ew, you're dating Vexen?  
Roxas: It's Vexann, idiot.  
Axel: You know, you're really gullible. Vexen SUCKS at disguising himself. I mean, c'mon, Vexann? Really now? Plus, same height, same facial structure, same hair color, same HAIR for that matter... just a little make-up and a change of outfit. Plus "she" is giggling in that corner there while staring at your-  
Roxas: Just shut up, jealouspants. D8  
Axel: I'm not jealous of you! Why would I wanna date a creep like Vexen?  
Roxas: SCREW YOU.  
Axel: Psh, whatever. Hey, has he asked you to-  
Roxas: -IT'S- A SHE.  
Axel: -.-; Whatever. Has "she" asked you to-  
Roxas: Yes... so what?  
Axel: I'd think that proof enough. When did you meet her?  
Roxas: A... few... minutes ago... o.o  
Axel: Ugh, see? That creep thinks he can get you in bed that quickly... you didn't happen to agree, did you?  
Roxas: ...no.  
Vexann: *whimper* But ROXAS....  
Roxas: Not now, Vexann. I'll do something with you later... x3  
Vexann: *creepy giggle*  
Axel: Ew. That's just -disgusting-. Well, since I can't convince you... *poofs away*  
Roxas: ... D[  
Vexann: *comes up to Roxas and -censored-*  
Roxas: 0:  
Vexann: 8D  
Roxas: Vex-  
The Real Vexen: STOP.

-time freeze-

The Real Vexen: WHAT THE HECK. WHO THE CRAP IS THAT?  
Me: ...you? D: Don't molest me.  
The Real Vexen: I don't molest people!  
Me: Oh right, only young, blonde-haired boys. 3:  
The Real Vexen: I DON'T MOLEST ANYONE.  
Me: I wish you didn't. 3:  
The Real Vexen: Okay, that's it! I'm tired of these dumb rumors about me and Roxas! *takes out shield and stabs me repeatedly with it*  
Me: Oh... ow... crap... fuh... *dies*

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and Vexann

CHUH-TAPTER II

iz rly crpy, dis fanfikchun D:

Axel: *playing video games in his room*  
Roxas: *walks in* Axel, I need advice. D=  
Axel: *pauses* Sorry, I can't help you get your innocence back.  
Roxas: WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING, PUNK.  
Axel: =.=;  
Roxas: It's just... I think Vexann's mad at me. She's been avoiding me lately. 3:  
Axel: Ugh, I'm not going to help you with -that-. *unpauses*  
Roxas: NUUU, AXEL. PLZ. D: *clings*  
Axel: Get off. -_-  
Roxas: no. D(  
Axel: FRICKING GET OUT.  
Roxas: n... nooo... ;-;  
Axel: *extremely scary look on his face*  
Roxas: ...O.O *backs away*  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: Please...?  
Axel: *ignores*  
Roxas: Axel, C'MON. I mean, P'SHISH. D:  
Axel: ...what? *pauses game again*  
Roxas: I said p'shish. Losh.  
Axel: P'shish? Losh? What do those mean? o.e  
Roxas: P'SHISH.  
Axel: wtf. -_-  
Vexann: *skips in* Hey Roxas! *glares at Axel* Axel... -.-  
Axel: ...get out of my room, Vexen.  
Vexann: I'M NOT VEXEN. I'M A GIRL. DUH. LOSH.  
Axel: Fine! I'll leave then! *poofs away*  
Vexann: ...8D  
Roxas: o.o;  
Vexann: Hey, Roxxxxas...  
Roxas: ...I think I need to go.  
Vexann: nowai. *locks door and pushes Roxas onto the bed*  
Roxas: What are you doing? D:  
Vexann: MEHEHEHE. *censoredcensoredcensored*  
Roxas: GAAAAAH.  
Axel: *downstairs and hearing all of it* I warned him...  
Zexion: *walks by*  
A voice: *music starts playing* YOU ARE THE NEXT VICTIM.  
Zexion: What?! O.o *cannot comprehend the true form of the voice's... attack, or whatever* GAH, THAT HURTS. ;-;  
Axel: What the crap is your problem?  
Zexion: You didn't-?!  
A voice: Zexion.  
Zexion: ...? o.e;  
The voice: Do it. You know you want to.  
Zexion: Do what?  
Axel: *staring at him* Why are you talking to yourself...? e.e;  
The voice: You know what I'm talking about. Do it. He'll never see it coming.  
Zexion: No, I DON'T know what you're talking about.  
Axel: *mumbling* This day just gets weirder and weirder... *turns around and starts to walk away*  
The voice: He's turned around. This is a perfect oppurtunity.  
Zexion: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT-  
The voice: *shows him a picture*  
Zexion: ...you're... but... oh my gawd... ew... x.x  
The voice: Do itttt...  
Zexion: No! That's gross!  
The voice: DO ITTTT...  
Zexion: NO! *ignores*  
The voice: Mehehe... I'll be back. )D *music ends*  
Zexion: ...x_o;  
Axel: *is in Roxas' room, playing Roxas' games* 8D

==2 months later==

Roxas: *crawls out of Axel's room, clothes all ripped up* Axel... agh... it was... Vexen...  
Axel: *appears* TOLD YA... ew, get some clothes on.  
Roxas: D;  
Axel: Here... *teleports them both to Roxas' room* Change. Now. *leaves*  
Roxas: I will never enjoy life ever again...  
Zexion: *reading in his room*  
The voice: *music starts playing* Hello, Zexion.  
Zexion: Aw dang it... .;  
The voice: Did you think I'd forgotten? Not with such a promising case as you.  
Zexion: What do you want, annoyance?  
The voice: Ehehe, you find me annoying? Good. My name is Golbez. I live for suffering. And that's just what I'm making you do. Suffer.  
Zexion: By showing me disgusting pictures?  
Golbez: No. I just showed you that so you would know what you needed to do... TO END THE PAIN.  
Zexion: *feels an immense amount of pain* OW. F***. -BLEEEEEP-.  
Golbez: MWAHAHAHA. *music ends*  
Zexion: ow... 3: Do I really need to do that...? ;-;

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas and Vexann

Chipper Tipper Threeeeeee! 8D

COMMENCE.

Roxas: *just sitting*  
Axel: *just sitting with him* Um, Roxas? This is boring.  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: Axel...  
Axel: I WIN.  
Roxas: =.-;  
Axel: What?  
Roxas: Um... am I an idiot?  
Axel: ...well...  
Roxas: D:  
Axel: There was that one time...  
-flashback-  
Namine: *looking through Roxas' underwear drawer*  
Roxas: *walks in* Oh, hi Namine. What're you doing?  
Axel: *sees them and starts to spy on them*  
Namine: Oh... nothing. I just need to borrow something.  
Roxas: Okay. :3  
Namine: *takes some of Roxas' undies and leaves, giggling*  
Axel: *walks in* WOW, Roxas, you just let Namine take some of your underwear?  
Roxas: No, she didn't take any of my underwear. Why would she borrow underwear?  
Axel: Did you not notice what she was holding?  
Roxas: You don't know what you're talking about.  
Axel: You know, Namine has an eBay account. She's been sneaking around and selling our stuff for a while now.  
Roxas: Psh, whatever.  
-flashbackend-  
Roxas: She really stole some of my underwear?  
Axel: YES.  
Roxas: Wow... I guess I am stupid. D:  
Axel: Yeah, especially with the Vex-  
Roxas: SHUT UP. ;-;  
Axel: O.o ... sometimes I question why I hang out with you.  
Roxas: You're not making me feel any better! Dx  
Axel: *starts to get up* Ugh, fine, I'll just lea-  
Roxas: No! STAAAY. D( *pulls back down*  
Axel: Still paranoid?  
Roxas: ...yeah. x_x  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: Roxas...  
Roxas: I WIN. 8D  
Axel: o.o;

==in Se- I MEAN ZEXION'S room==

[music is playing]

Zexion: GAHHH. NO. I CAN'T. PLEASE, STOP. DDD;  
Golbez: Mwahahaha! D  
Zexion: YOU SICK-MINDED LITTLE- ARGGGGH.  
Golbez: Hah... well, you've had enough for today. I've got other appointments to get to. *music ends*  
Zexion: *gaspgasp* D:  
Demyx: :3 *eating sea-salt ice cream* nom.  
Golbez: *music starts playing* YOU ARE THE NEXT VICTIM.  
Demyx: Wha? *cannot comprehend the true form of blah... just like Zexion* owwie, brainfreeze. I shouldn't eat these so fast...  
Golbez: Hello, Demyx. So... what do you think about Larxene? D  
Demyx: Huh? Who are you?  
Golbez: I'm Golbez. Answer my question.  
Demyx: Larxene's okay. ^-^  
Golbez: ...have you ever wanted to do anything with her?  
Demyx: Like... going to an amusement park? =D  
Golbez: No... .; *shows an image*  
Demyx: Um, nope, never wanted to do that. o.o  
Golbez: Yes you do.  
Demyx: No I don't.  
Golbez: Yes.  
Demyx: No.  
Golbez: YOU DO.  
Demyx: Losh!  
Golbez: What? e.o  
Demyx: Losh! x3  
Golbez: Uh... anyways... you know you want to...  
Demyx: Losh.  
Golbez: o.o... er. She's sleeping right now. You could go up and-  
Demyx: Losh.  
Golbez: And-  
Demyx: Losh.  
Golbez: ... screw you. You're boring! *leaves and music ends*  
Demyx: That was interesting. =3

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas and Vexann

dun dun DUNNNNNN.... chapter 4

The narrator had to go to the bathroom...

Narrator: Okay, I'm back. Let's start this THANG. =D

Roxas, Axel, and Zexion: *in the living room, doing various things*

Vexen: *watching Roxas from behind a tiny chair*

Roxas: I feel... a presence.

Axel: o.o

Zexion: ...

Roxas: *gets up* Hey, Axel, let's um... leave.

Axel: No, I'm just getting comfortable.

Roxas: Come ONNN...!

Axel: No. .;

Vexen: *pedo-giggle*

Roxas: Wh... wha? D:

Vexen: Roxas... 8D

Axel: Crap.

Zexion: -_-;

Roxas: HALP ME! *clings to Axel*

Axel: Get off and shut up.

Roxas: ;-; *lets go*

Axel: god... *gets up* Vexen, where the -bleep- are you?

Vexen: *strange mumbling* gowai.

Axel: Gah... D

Demyx: *walks in* Hey guys...!

Roxas: How did Vexen get that way anyway? 3:

A voice: I'm afraid it's my fault. -music starts- Uh, guys, stop the music. Not in the mood.

Zexion and Demyx: Golbez!

Golbez: Zexion... D ...Demyx. .

Demyx: Losh. =D

Zexion: ergh...

Golbez: Hey, I thought I told you guys to turn the music off!

Voice of unknown origin A: Sorry! -music ends-

Axel: What do you have to do with Vexen's pervyness?

Golbez: It was two days after Roxas joined...

-flashback-

_Golbez: He was my first victim._

Vexen: *walking around*

Golbez: YOU ARE THE FIRST VICTIM. *My Little Pony music starts to play* Hey, wrong song! Idiots!

Voice of unknown origin B: Jeez, don't have to yell at us! *Golbez music start*

Vexen: wtf. o.o *interperets the attack as a childhood memory of all the other reindeer shunning him for his bright red nose... no wait, that's Rudolph* GAHH! D:

Golbez: So, Vexen...

Vexen: Who are you?!

Golbez: Not important. Hey, have you met the new member? Roxas?

Vexen: Yeah, what about him?

Golbez: Have you ever really... THOUGHT about him? *shows picture*

Vexen: *dies*

Golbez: MWAHAHAHA. Do it or you will be in an immense amount of pain... FOR ETERNITY.

Vexen: *agonizing pain* NGAHH! I'LL DO IT!

Golbez: Woops, didn't mean to turn it on... uh, how do I shut the pain off? o.o;

Vexen: *already charging towards Roxas' room*

Golbez: errr... I guess I'm done with this guy. *leaves*

*music is still playing*

Golbez: TURN THAT OFF, YOU DUMB-

Voice of unkown origin B: Ugh, calm down! We're sorry! *music ends*

-flashbackend-

Roxas: So wait... he's been in pain all this time?

Golbez: Pretty much. Every time he's not doing something nasty to you, he's suffering crippling agony.

Roxas: Will it last forever?

Golbez: Until you grow up... but by then, Vexen will probably be dead so it doesn't matter.

Roxas: *sobbing in corner*

Golbez: Well, there is one other option...

Roxas: WHAT IS IT.

Golbez: You... could leave the Organization and-

Axel: No!

Roxas: ...

Axel: Roxas, if you leave, Xemnas will _hunt you down._ You can't!

Roxas: What happened to questioning our friendship? D:

Axel: That doesn't mean I want you to die! Besides, you're the only one I kinda-sorta like. D:

Demyx: wh... what? ;-;

Axel: o.o

Demyx: Aren't we... friends, Axel?

Axel: No, not rea-

Demyx: WAAAAH...!

Axel: -_-

Demyx: R- Roxas, are YOU my friend?! D=

Roxas: o.o; Uh...

Demyx: DD:

Roxas: Well... let me think about that... ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.........

Axel: No, he's not.

Demyx: WAAAAAAAAAAAH. *sob*

Roxas: O.o

Axel: e.e

Zexion: .......;

Golbez: xD

Demyx: I... I... I...! I can't believe you would do this to me... A- Axel! D; I just NOW got rejected by Larxene!

Axel: Wait, what?

Demyx: I... *sniff* I was... I wanted to go... I went up to Larxene and I asked her if she wanted to go to an amusement park...

-flashback-

Larxene: *reading*

Demyx: *spots Larxene* Oh, hiya Larxene! I just had an awesome idea! ^-^

Larxene: ... -.-

Demyx: Wanna go to an amusement park with me? :D

Larxene: ...no.

Demyx: Why not? D:

Larxene: Because, you're annoying.

Demyx: Wh... what?! DD:

Larxene: What, did you think we were friends or something?

Demyx: We're... not? ;-;

Larxene: No.

Demyx: WAAAAAAAAH!

Larxene: Fricking... ugh, Demyx, if you do something for me, I'll be your friend. Your best friend.

Demyx: R... really? *wipes away tears* What is it?

Larxene: You know the English version of Re:CoM?

Demyx: Yeah...

Larxene: When Marluxia heard his English Re: CoM voice... he went crazy. He expected his voice to be girly or... whatever. Instead, his was surprisingly manly. So... he decided he needed a girlfriend. .;

Demyx: And... that's you? You're Marluxia's girlfriend? 0:

Larxene: NO! He keeps on fricking stalking me. I want you to get rid of him.

Demyx: You mean kill him? O.O

Larxene: No, just keep him away from me... forever.

Demyx: O....kay... okay! No problem, buddy! ;D

Marluxia: *sneaking up on Larxene*

Demyx: *sees him* Stop right there! D

Marluxia: o.o

Demyx: Stay away from Larxene!

Marluxia: ...I'm not gonna waste my breath on a wimp like you.

Demyx: You just did. :3

Marluxia: ...

Demyx: ... :D

Marluxia: Whatever. Move aside.

Demyx: Losh!

Marluxia: What? O.o

Demyx: Losh! ^^

Marluxia: What does losh mean?

Demyx: Losh...! x3

Marluxia: Um...

Demyx: Losh.

Marluxia: I, um, need to-

Demyx: Lossssh.

Marluxia: Move it, ple-

Demyx: LOSH.

Marluxia: ...screw you, you're boring! *leaves*

Demyx: It worked! Let's go, Larx-

Larxene: Shut up, idiot.

Demyx: *turns around*

Marluxia: *clinging onto Larxene* Heeeey, Larxy... 8D

Demyx: But... what?

Larxene: He made a fricking copy of himself.

Demyx: Darn. D:

Larxene: Go AWAY, Demyx! .

Demyx: ... ;-;

Larxene: LEAVE!

Demyx: *crawls away*

Marluxia: Aww, Larxene, you're so BAKAWAII WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY. 3

Larxene: WHAT THE CRAP. D

-flashbackend-

Axel: Bakawaii? xD

Roxas: So, Marluxia was calling Larxene stupid and cute at the same time? O.o

Axel: Apparently so.

Golbez: *rofl*

Demyx: It's not funny. Dx

Roxas: losh. 0:

Axel: Okay, I'm getting tired of you guys.

Roxas: WHAT HAPPENED TO KINDA-SORTA LIKING ME.

Axel: Ergh, screw you. Fine, if you insist on me being at your side at every single moment, we're doing the stuff I want to do. *grabs Roxas by the ear and drags him off somewhere*

Roxas: OWWWWwwwww...!

Zexion: *has been sitting there, all this time, marveling at the idiocy of Demyx*

Demyx: Hey, Zexion... are you my friend? 3:

Zexion: No. Way. *leaves*

Golbez: ...bye now, Demyx. D *poofs away*

Demyx: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

Voice of unknown origin A: Hey, we'll be your friends!

Voice of unknown origin B: What?! I don't wanna be friends with this guy!

Voice of unknown origin A: *whacks* Don't be so rude!

Voice of unknown origin B: Hey, don't whack me!

Voice of unknown origin A: *whacks again*

Voice of unknown origin B: Quit it!

Voice of unknown origin A: Then learn some manners!

Demyx: 0: Who are you guys?

Voices of unknown origin: We're...

TO BE CONTINUED.

...

........

Stop reading this.

Seriously, I'm tired of typing.

...

This chapter is too long!

GO AWAY. D

Ugh... fine. I'll tell you who they are.

Their names are -bleep- and -bleep-.

There, ya happy?

NOW GO AWAY...

Fanfiction readers... fricking animals...


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas and Vexann

Churly-burly-swirly-girly-durly-murly-jurly-furly-nurly-kurly-surly-rurly-wurly.................FIVELY!

Well... Demyx is boring. So you guys will never know the names of his friends. TEW BAD.

Xemnas: OKAY, TIME FOR A MEETING.  
Axel: hmmm?  
Roxas: Ergh. D:  
lyk evry1 els 1n teh organazashun: *goes to the meeting room*

==once everyone is assembled in the meeting room with the big chairs...==

Xemnas: Hm... two pieces of news today. One... we've captured Sora.  
All the members: *gasp*  
Xemnas: Yup... well, I'M the one who caught him. He's in the prison right now. Darkside and Twilight Thorn have settled their differences and are currently guarding him.  
Roxas: How do they fit-?  
Xemnas: Shut up.  
Roxas: D(  
Xemnas: The second thing... everyone here has a computer, correct? Anyways, anyone who has a computer should know this... an anagram of my name is... Mansex. .  
Everyone in the room: *LOLROFLMAO*  
Xemnas: SILENCE. We need to eradicate the problem. Anyone caught using my name in the same breath must be dealt with. No matter what. Do we have an understanding?  
Axel: wtf. How are we supposed to track people over the Internet?  
Xemnas: Introducing... THE NET-STALKER '09! *pulls out a shiny box*  
Vexen: *dies* YES. I'VE BEEN WANTING THAT SINCE IT WAS RELEASED.  
Everyone: *stares at Vexen in horror*  
Vexen: ......I just wanna know some... personal stuff about... Roxas... 3:  
Everyone: ...  
Vexen: HE NEVER EVEN TOLD ME HIS EMAIL. D:  
Roxas: ......please, someone, kill him. DDDx  
Xemnas: Don't worry, there will be something done about Vexen... everyone but him will be getting this on their computer. In your free time, you will be required to search out people that associate my name with  
that disgusting word.  
Vexen: *heartbreak* nooooo... ;-;  
Axel: What?! We have to use all our break time to hunt down every fricking-?!  
Larxene: Yeah! What the crap?! You can't-!  
Marluxia: How will I send love messages to Larx-?  
Lexaeus: But... all my friends are on-  
Demyx: *stumbles in* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY....  
Everyone: o.o  
Demyx: I BELIEVE I CAN... TOUch... the... sky... *faints*  
Axel: wtf. -.-;  
Xemnas: ...well, I've decided something. You guys can have ONE LAST PARTY before this comes into effect.  
Axel: wewt! =D  
Larxene: :D  
Marluxia: 8D  
Demyx: x_x  
Roxas: Oh crap...

==3 days later==

Axel: Okay Roxas, today's the day of the party... and the day you will finally fricking get over your fricking wimpiness and fricking DRINK for once.  
Roxas: I'M UNDER-  
Axel: Shut up! *kicks*  
Roxas: 3: *whimpers*  
Axel: Psh, whatever.  
Roxas: I won't do it! You can't make me!  
Axel: We'll see. )D  
Roxas: ;-; I'm not going...  
Axel: Yes you are. *drags by ear to the party room*  
Everyone: *already there, most of them drunk*  
Marluxia: Larx... Larxene... *slobbers all over Larxene's face*  
Larxene: ..............*PUNCH*  
Marluxia: ow... yeah. 8D  
Xigbar and Luxord: *singing some song together* =D  
Vexen: *watches Roxas from a distance*  
Roxas: dang it...  
Axel: Okay Roxas. Do it. Do you want me to do it for you or do you wanna do it yourself?  
Roxas: .....myself. Dx  
Axel: Okay, here you go. *hands beer* 3  
Roxas: D: ... *makes a break for it*  
Axel: *tackles and forces drink down Roxas' throat* Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again. Do you understand?  
Roxas: *scared out of his fricking pants* ;____;  
Axel: *gets off* Now, try and relax. Enjoy the first and last party you will ever have.  
Roxas: *shuddering*  
Axel: ... =.=; *walks off*  
Roxas: agh... that was disgusting. *tries to crawl out the door*  
Axel: *appears next to him* What did I say?  
Roxas: GAH.  
Axel: Stay here, punk. *leaves again*  
Roxas: *huddles in a corner, sobbing in terror*  
Vexen: He's alone... 8D *creeps towards Roxas*  
Axel: *appears in front of him* Exactly what are you doing, sicko?Vexen: N-nothing! *flinches*  
Axel: It better be nothing. *pulls out chakrams* Or else you'll be missing something VERY important.  
Vexen: Oh my god... D;  
Axel: Hmph. *disappears*

==THE NEXT MORNING==

Roxas: *wakes up with a terrible hangover* OH MY GOD. What is this?! Dx  
Axel: *watching him* It's called a hangover. You had a lot to drink last night.  
Roxas: I... I... agh... I don't remember anything. D(  
Axel: I forced you to drink about four more and then you did the rest on your own.  
Roxas: .....D:  
Axel: It seemed like you were having a good time.  
Roxas: Shut up.  
Zexion: *groans* Where are... my pants...  
Larxene: *in an awkward position with Marluxia cuddling up next to her* ugh...  
Marluxia: 8D  
Roxas: What's... what's the blood on the floor?  
Axel: Er. Vexen.  
Roxas: You killed him? :D  
Axel: Not exactly. I chopped off his-  
Roxas: Ow. o.o  
Axel: Yeah... well, you better get up to your room. You have throw-up all over your clothes.  
Roxas: *looks down* ew. *gets up and walks up to his room to change*  
Axel: *looks around at everyone* ...we're all crazy.

==several hours later...==

Axel: *on his computer, doing the stupid job Xemnas assigned everyone with* Dang, this is boring...  
Roxas: *bursts in* Hey Axel, whatcha up to?  
Axel: ...what are you doing?  
Roxas: Um, talking to you?  
Axel: Remember? We have-  
A guy: *walks in* Axel?  
Axel: O.o Who are... you... hey, you look familiar.  
The guy: Yeah, it's me. Zack Fair.  
Axel: O_O  
Roxas: Huh? Hey, you guys look alike.  
Zack: That's because...  
Axel: Dad?!  
Roxas: What?!  
Zack: .......yeah, I'm Axel's dad. Technically.  
Roxas: Tech...nically....?  
Zack: Um, my genes were mixed with someone else's genes on accident and they made Axel.  
Axel: *still in shock*  
Roxas: So wait... his last name is Fair? Axel Fair? xDD  
Zack: He never liked that name.  
Roxas: It fits you perfectly, though! :D  
Zack: Yeah...  
Axel: Roxas, get out.  
Roxas: What? Why? D:  
Axel: *pushes out and locks door behind him*  
Roxas: Hey! *pounds on door* Let me in!  
Axel: What are you doing here?  
Zack: I actually don't know. I just popped in here randomly so I asked someone where I was. They told me and said I looked like you so I asked where you were and...Axel: ...  
Zack: ...  
Axel: ...  
Zack: ...  
Axel: Um, Dad...  
Zack: ...  
Axel: ...  
Me: ...omg, say something.  
Axel: D(  
Zack: o.o;  
Me: Well, I guess that's it for chapter 5... ugh, you guys are boring. D:  
Axel: Screw you.  
Zack: e.e;

Me: ...the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas and Vexann

The only serious chapter of this whole fanfiction... chapter 6

Zack and Axel have a very emotional heart-to-heart...

Zack: ...  
Axel: ...  
Zack: ...  
Axel: Um, do you know what's up with Reno these days? Where is he?  
Zack: Oh... you know. Probably off in Wutai.  
Axel: Dad... I wanna see him. 3:  
Zack: o.o  
Axel: And I want you to come with me.  
Zack: Why?  
Axel: So I... CAN KICK BOTH OF YOUR FRICKING A**ES.  
Zack: O.o  
Axel: DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO FREAKING MESSED UP?!  
Zack: ...Axel, I know what I did was wrong, but-  
Axel: No, YOU DON'T! You have no IDEA!  
Zack: Really Axel, I apologize... please, forgive me...  
Axel: Forgive you?! -BLEEPING- FORGIVE YOU?!?!? I should kill you RIGHT NOW!  
Zack: Axel, CALM DOWN!  
Axel: ....D(  
Zack: Back then, I had really poor judgement. And I'm sorry. So, SO sorry.  
Axel: You're only sorry because you lost your fricking girlfriend.  
Zack: ...  
Axel: See, I'm right.  
Zack: ..........  
Axel: Leave. Now.  
Zack: *glare* We still need to-  
Axel: GET THE CRAP OUT OF HERE.  
Zack: *storms out of room*  
Roxas: *rushes in* What's with all the yelling?! What did he do to you?  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: D: Axel, talk to me...  
Axel: ...not in the mood. Roxas, leave. Please.  
Roxas: But.... okay. 3: *leaves*  
Axel: .......*closes door.... and goes into his nonexistent emo corner... and starts to cry his fricking eyes out*

==the next day...=

Roxas: *knocks on Axel's door* Uh, Axel? Your dad and some other people are here to see you...  
Axel: *sleeping*  
Roxas: Axel...? *opens door and walks up to him* Wake up.  
Axel: meeeeh....  
Roxas: *kicks him*  
Axel: gaaah. D(  
Roxas: Get up.  
Axel: ugh... fine...  
Roxas: You have company.  
Axel: Who... who is it?  
Roxas: See for yourself. *leaves*  
Axel: *sits up and rubs eyes* huh...  
Zack, Reno, Cloud, and Aerith: *standing there*  
Axel: o_o Um... hey... Dad. Reno. Cloud. Aerith...  
Zack: Axel... I brought these people here to talk to you. I'm so sorry... D:  
Axel: Psh, whatever.  
Reno: Axel.  
Axel: What? .;  
Reno: First of all, stop acting like a fricking punk and get up.  
Axel: Ugh... *stands up*  
Reno: Second of all... *rushes up to him and pushes him against the wall* IT'S YOUR FRICKING FAULT I'M CARTING AROUND THIS WIMPY TASER STICK THING.  
Axel: o.o  
Reno: You're the one who melted down my good weapon to make your STUPID chakrams!  
Axel: Oh... you mean THESE chakrams? *pulls them out, "accidentally" slashing Reno*  
Reno: Uggggh....agh. *stumbles and falls over*  
Aerith: Axel, please...  
Axel: Ah, Aerith. One of the few people who was actually nice to me in my tragic childhood. Your only mistake was getting it on with that idiot. *points to Zack*  
Zack: grrr...  
Aerith: What Zack did was unforgivable. Last night though, he came to me and let out all of his feelings...  
Axel: About being OH-SO sorry for abusing me, right? Ever thought he was just lying to win your sympathy?  
Aerith: Axel, no matter what Zack does, I'm not going back to him. He understands that.  
Zack: ...  
Axel: ...  
Cloud: Axel, c'mon. Everyone knows what Zack did was completely stupid and wrong. It's all history now and he's truly sorry. Can't you give him a chance to redeem himself?  
Axel: Well, now that I think about it... no.  
Zack: I guess this was a mistake then. All of it. Well... goodbye , Axel. *walks out*  
Axel: Bye Dad. Won't miss you.  
Aerith: *sad expression on face... *follows Zack*  
Cloud: *shakes head* Axel... *leaves*  
Reno: *groans*  
Axel: Screw you, Reno. *kicks in stomach*  
Reno: GAAAAHHHH.... *faints*  
Axel: ...everything sucks.

The End?


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas and Vexann

What is this, like... chapter 7?

CROSSOVERS = YAY

Xemnas: ...and we have a new member.  
Xigbar: o.o  
Xaldin: o.o  
Vexen: o.o  
Lexaeus: o.o  
Zexion: o.o  
Saix: o.o  
Axel: o.o  
Demyx: o.o  
Luxord: o.o  
Marluxia: o.o  
Larxene: o.o  
Roxas: o.o  
Xemnas: o.o  
A guy: *walks in* ...  
Xemnas: Er... introducing, Xipel!  
Roxas: ........xD  
Axel: Xipel? *lol*  
Xipel: D(  
Xemnas: Hey, don't make fun of other members' names! We still haven't gotten over...  
Random whisperings: hah, mansex, haha. *giggle*  
Xemnas: ...the mansex thing and like I said, if I hear any of you... .;  
Xipel: Uh, can I go now?  
Xemnas: o.o  
Roxas: Hm, his voice...  
Xaldin: It sounds...  
Xemnas: Familiar, yes. That's because... nevermind. Okay, meeting ajourned.  
Everyone: *leaves*  
Roxas: Hey, Xipel!  
Axel: o.o; *follows*  
Xipel: ...what?  
Roxas: Um, take off your hood?  
Xipel: Okay? *takes off*  
Roxas: *gasp* PIXEL.  
Axel: Pixel?  
Roxas: Yeah, he's this kid...  
Pixel: Oh, Roxas.  
Roxas: You have Pastel with you?  
Pixel: Mmhm! In my room. :3  
Roxas: Cool... hey, why'd you come here?  
Pixel: Well... I heard that there was a key here so I decided to investigate. Plus, I'm trying to avoid-  
Tablet: *pops in randomly* What?  
Pixel: OMG. *flee*  
Tablet: o.o  
Roxas: o.o  
Axel: wtf. Who's this weirdo?  
Tablet: =.=; Um... where am I?  
Roxas: Er, the Castle That Never Was.  
Tablet: Never heard of it.  
Axel: Who are you?  
Tablet: My name is Tablet.  
Axel: First Pixel, now Tablet? You guys have weird names.  
Tablet: Pixel? You've... seen him?  
Roxas: Yup, he just left when you came here.  
Tablet: Where did he go?  
Roxas: Probably to his room. Why?  
Tablet: Can you show me where it is?  
Roxas: O... kay... okay! No problem, buddy! ;D

==at Pixel's room....=

Pixel: Ugh, I just saw Tablet, Pastel! What am I supposed to do? ;-;  
Pastel: I'd think it was obvious! You have to beat him, Pixel!  
Pixel: But... but...  
Roxas: *knockknock* Pixel?  
Pixel: Is Tablet with you?  
Tablet: *shakes head and whispers in Roxas' ear*  
Roxas: :D No, he's not with me.  
Pixel: *opens door* Goo- O.O Tablet!  
Tablet: Hello, Pixel. D  
Pixel: *cringe* Get away! Leave me alone, you perv!  
Tablet: Oh, Pixel, I love it when you're so assertive like that... )D  
Pixel: STOP HITTING ON ME.  
Tablet: I don't think so. *tackles Pixel*  
Pixel: GAAH.  
Axel: *lshhphp*  
Roxas: xDDD  
Tablet: Hm... I think that we should take this somewhere else, don't you agree, Pixel?  
Pixel: NO! GET OFF! PASTEL, HEL-  
Pastel: You can't spell assertive without a**!  
Tablet: *snaps his fingers and disappears with Pixel*  
Axel: Oh... my god. xD  
Roxas: wtf... xDD  
Pastel: *PAStels out! 0:*  
Roxas: Not funny. D  
Pastel: *ugh, fine... PASSES out .;*  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: Um... Roxas, I need to change my pants.

The End.

Bet you can't guess what lshhphp means! D


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas and Vexann

chapter 8

PROBABLY THE MOST DISGUSTING CHAPTER OF ROXAS AND VEXANN... EVER:

Roxas: Hey Axel, do you hear that noise coming from the basement?  
Axel: Um... the noise that sounds like a dying animal with another animal doing something to the dying animal making that animal a necrophiliac?  
Roxas: o.o; ... you're inappropriate.  
Axel: Heh, you should see what they write about us.  
Roxas: D:  
Axel: Wanna go see what it is?  
Roxas: No! DD:  
Axel: Aw, come on. *drags to basement*  
Roxas: NOOOOOOO.

==in the basement==

Tablet: *making... "adult" noises*  
Pixel: *making those same noises except with yelps of pain and fear added to them*  
Axel: *watching* Ew.  
Roxas: I... can't look. What're they doing?  
Axel: Um, they're kind've... well, you see, Tablet is-  
Roxas: NEVERMIND.  
Axel: Dang, those two are... flexible for their ages.  
Roxas: Unnecessary commentary, Axel! D(  
Axel: This reminds me of that one time I was looking through Vexen's computer...  
Roxas: Stop making me want to murder you. Why am I down here anyway? *starts to get up*  
Axel: *pulls back down* I wanna see what happens.  
Roxas: ... ;-; It's starting to smell weird in here...  
Axel: That's 'cause-  
Roxas: You'd better not.  
Axel: You're no fun. What, do you want to learn about this the traditional way?  
Roxas: So now this is sex ed?  
Axel: Pretty much. But like I said, I wanna see what happens.  
Tablet: *still making gross noises*  
Pixel: GAAAAAHHHH.  
Axel: Holy CRAP. I wonder who's gonna clean -that- up?  
Roxas: Please, Axel...  
Axel: Stop whining.  
Roxas: uggggghhh...

==1 hour later==

Tablet: Ahhhh...  
Pixel: no... oh crap... D:  
Roxas: *sleeping*  
Axel: How could he fall asleep with all that noise? O.o  
Tablet: That was certainly enjoyable, Pixel. I look forward to the next time.  
Pixel: No way... *gasp* Tablet... never again.  
Tablet: Are you telling me you didn't like it? At all? *doing something weird with Pixel... not telling you guys what, you probably already think I'm a perv D:*  
Pixel: Well, naturally, it felt good at times, BUT IT WAS GROSS. And quit it. *shakes off Tablet*  
Tablet: Come now, Pixel. I'm sure you'll grow used to it.  
Pixel: I won't let you do it to me again!  
Tablet: And how will you stop me?  
Pixel: I'll beat you, of course. And I'll never draw you a body!  
Tablet: But Pixel... aren't we frands?  
Pixel: No!  
Tablet: It doesn't matter what you think... well, see you again, Pixel. *picks up clothes, twirls, is suddenly in them again, snaps fingers, and disappears*  
Pixel: Oh god...  
Axel: *shaking Roxas* Roxas, wake up.  
Roxas: uh... Axel...?  
Axel: Gr. *drags Roxas upstairs by the ear*  
Roxas: OW. LET GO!  
Axel: xD *drops*  
Roxas: *falls flat on face* YOU'RE GONNA PAY. FOR EVERYTHING.  
Axel: Yeah, yeah. *walks away*  
Roxas: ...  
Me: o.o;  
Roxas: .........  
Me: I'm... gonna end the chapter before somebody gets-  
Roxas: *slashes with Oblivion*  
Me: -hurt... ow. Dx

The... ergh, End.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas and Vexann

Chapter 9, the Haibane Renmei Chapter

Seijuku

Some blonde-haired guy: What... where am I? *in the castle basement*  
Tablet and Pixel: *doing gross stuff*  
The blonde-haired guy: Ew! What the crap? What are those kids doing?! D:

==in Glie==

Kana: *walking around* Huh.... *goes into room and finds a giant cocoon in it* OMG. X_O  
Cocoon: blub blub.  
Kana: G-guys! It's a cocoon! Reki! *rushes out*

==once everyone is gathered in Kana's room==

Cocoon: blurb. :3  
Kuu: ...:D *goes up and hugs the cocoon*  
Reki: Another one so soon?  
Kana: I love getting new Haibane, but it's blocking the way to my closet... it might be a while before I can change out of these clothes. .;  
Rakka: I hope this one's a boy. =3  
Hikari: Yeah, it'd be a nice change of pace. ^^  
Reki: So... Kana, you can sleep in the guest room. I'll keep watch all night.  
Kana: Right. Wait. I kind've wanna stay up too...  
Reki: You can if you want. Just know that that bed's available.  
Kana: Okay! 8D

==later that night==

Kana: *snoozing*  
Reki: *stroking the cocoon* ...x3  
Cocoon: blar BLURR. *jiggles a bit*  
Reki: It's... Kana! Wake up! *shakes*  
Kana: Wha...? Has it hatched?  
Cocoon: Bla BLURBB BURB *cracks and water streams out*  
Reki: Duck and cover! *flee*  
Kana: Gah! *follows*  
Cocoon: *a 'splodes*  
The blonde-haired guy: ugh...  
Kana: W... wow! It's a guy this time!  
Reki: *runs up to the blonde-haired guy and carries him over to the guest room*

==THE NEXT MORNING....==

Blonde-haired guy: er... uh... *wakes up* Wha? Where am I?  
Reki: *is sitting next to him* Hello. My name is Reki.  
Blonde-haired guy: Hi Reki, I'm-  
Reki: You don't have a name yet. Just hold on one second. *dashes out* GUYS! *walks back in, smiling*  
Everyone: *runs in*  
Kana: Hi, I'm Kana! You were born in my room!  
Kuu: My name is Kuu. :3  
Blonde-haired guy: Aww, you're so cute. =D  
Kuu: ...me?  
Blonde-haired guy: Yeah, you. ^-^  
Kuu: Thanks. :D  
Hikari: I'm Hikari! Welcome to Glie!  
Nemu: Hello, I'm called Nemu. Pleased to meet you.  
Rakka: And I'm Rakka. I was born a little before you.  
Reki: Do you remember anything from when you were in the cocoon? A dream?  
Blonde-haired guy: Cocoon? I was in a cocoon?  
Reki: Yes.  
Blonde-haired guy: Weird... yeah, I remember seeing something. There were two kids in a basement... and they were... I don't think I should say.  
Reki: If you don't tell us, we can't give you a name. Would you feel better if everyone else left?  
Blonde-haired guy: Nah, I'll just... they were -censoredcensoredcensoredcensoredcensored-.  
Reki: ...o.o  
Everyone: .........  
Blonde-haired guy: o_o;  
Reki: Uh...  
Kana: Hentai would be an appropriate name for this pervert. -.-;  
Blonde-haired guy: I'm not a pervert! D:  
Reki: Now, now... it's not your fault you dreamed that...  
Hikari: How about Seijuku?  
Reki: Hm... makes sense. Okay, you will now be known as Seijuku.  
Seijuku: Okay! =D  
Kana: =.=

==at the castle==

Axel: Hey, Roxas, have you seen Demyx?  
Roxas: No, he disappeared a few weeks ago.  
Axel: ...O.o  
Roxas: Um... good thing Xemnas put a tracking chip in everyone?  
Axel: Oh right. *pulls out device* I took the tracker thing from his desk that one time... anyways. *clicks the Demyx button*  
Roxas: Looks like he's in some town called Glie.  
Axel: I've been there before. 0:  
Roxas: Really?  
Axel: Yeah. He's probably turned into a Haibane...  
Roxas: Wait, from that one anime? Haibane Renmei?  
Axel: You've watched it?  
Roxas: A while ago.  
Axel: Cool... so this'll be easy. He won't remember anything though...  
Roxas: We'll see if Xemnas can fix him once we bring him back.  
Axel: ......xD  
Roxas: What? o.o  
Axel: Fix him...  
Roxas: D(  
Axel: Maybe that's that other surgery Xemnas was talking about. Maybe he's planning to get us all fixed...  
Roxas: O_o  
Axel: Hey, it's possible.  
Roxas: Why would we need to be fixed?  
Axel: Maybe because... he would hate for us to end up like Pixel?  
Roxas: *shudder* Whatever. I would quit if he was really going to do that.

==in Xemnas' office=

Xemnas: *watching Axel and Roxas on one of the surveillance screens* Drat, scratch that idea. It won't do to have Roxas abandon us.

==in Glie==

Seijuku: *watching Kuu* D'aww... such a cute little boy. :3  
Kana: *overhears him* Kuu's a girl, idiot.  
Seijuku: ......*BLOSH*  
Kuu: Huh? *walks up to them* Why is your face all red, Seijuku?  
Seijuku: Nothing... *ruffles hair* :3  
Kana: Hmph. .; *walks away*  
Axel: *appears* Oh, there ya are, Demyx.  
Seijuku: What?  
Roxas: *appears after Axel, two feet up in the air and falls headfirst* OW. Crap, still haven't gotten the hang of transporting in different universes. x_x  
Axel: C'mon, Demyx. *grabs Demyx's arm*  
Demyx: I'm not Demyx! I'm Seijuku!  
Axel: xDDDD Your name is Maturity?!  
Roxas: Why? xD  
Demyx: I had a dream where there were these two boys-  
Axel: Did one have spiky blue hair and the other have brown? 0:  
Demyx: Y... yes? D:  
Axel: xD That was Tablet and Pixel.  
Demyx: Who?  
Roxas: Maybe he'll get his memories back if we bring him back to the castle.  
Axel: Good idea. *disappears with Demyx*  
Roxas: O...  
Kuu: *clings onto Roxas' leg just in time*  
Roxas: *disappears and appears in the castle next to Axel* ...kay. o.e  
Demyx: Woah... what? O.o  
Kuu: Sei...juku....? *passes out*  
Roxas: Crap, brought this kid along with me.  
Demyx: Hey, I remember everything! *wings twitch* But I still have my wings and halo.... *sees Kuu on the ground* Kuu!  
Axel: Okay, I'll bring the kid back.  
Demyx: No!  
Axel: Huh?  
Demyx: Kuu is my... girlfriend. D:  
Axel: ......wtf. Kuu is way younger than you.  
Demyx: Er, well, she's my friend anyway... the only one I have. ;-;  
Roxas: C'mon, just let her stay.  
Axel: *shrug* Whatever. Hey, Roxas, I need to show you something...  
Roxas: Hm?  
Axel: I've decided to let you in on one of my most important secrets. C'mon, into my room. *teleports him and Roxas right in front of his room*  
Roxas: Okay... e_e *goes into Axel's room*  
Axel: Hah. *shuts door behind them*

The End.

Wanna know what Axel's secret is? Well, I'll actually tell you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. =D


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas and Vexann

Chapter 10

Axel's Secret (xDDDD)

Axel: I... LOVE SOMEONE. DUN DUN DUN.  
Roxas: ....o_o; Who?  
Axel: I'm not telling you.  
Roxas: What the crap? Why would I want to know that you love someone if you won't even tell me who it is?  
Axel: Because, now that you know, everyone who's reading this will know. Therefore, people will start confessing to me in hopes they're the one I love. And this way, I might be able to get the person I love to say they love me too.  
Roxas: Axel, I love you. 0:  
Axel: No way. D  
Roxas: xD Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you!  
Axel: Hilarious. -_-;  
Roxas: Um... wait, how-  
Someone: *knocking on the door*  
Axel: Oh look, someone's already here. Heh. ^-^ *opens door*  
Kairi: *blushing* Oh, hi Axel...  
Axel: Sorry Kairi, it's not you.  
Kairi: N- nevermind... *walks away*  
Axel: *shuts the door*  
Someone else: *knocks*  
Axel: See? *opens door*  
Elena: O_O  
Axel: o.o  
Elena: Ax...el...  
Axel: Um, no, Elena.  
Elena: Er... whatever... .; *leaves*  
Axel: *closes door again* EVERYBODY is in love with me. :D  
Roxas: Psh, whatever. I bet I could get more girls than you.  
Axel: Maybe, but could you get more -people-?  
Roxas: .......  
Axel: .....  
Roxas: To me, it seems like you're implying that you love a guy.  
Axel: Nope.  
Roxas: So you love a girl.  
Axel: Didn't say that.  
Roxas: Screw you.  
Someone: *knocks* Axel?  
Axel: *opens door again*  
Larxene: Hey, Axel...  
Axel: Sorry Larxene, it's not you. 8D  
Larxene: What?  
Axel: o.o;  
Larxene: I came to ask you if I could have some muffins... -.-;  
Axel: Oh. Sure. *hands a bag of muffins*  
Larxene: Thanks... *leaves*  
Axel: *shuts door*  
Roxas: xD  
Axel: Shut up.  
Someone: *knocks*  
Axel: *answers*  
Cissnei: Oh, hey Axel. Probably wondering why I'm here...  
Axel: Cissnei? Really? O.o I thought you had a thing for Dad, er, Zack.  
Cissnei: Not for Zack...  
Axel: Nah, sorry. You're cool, but... eh.  
Cissnei: ...um. Kay. Well, see ya.  
Axel: Right. Byeee... *closes door*  
Roxas: Who -do- you love, and how are you so sure they'll tell you if they love you back?  
Axel: Because that's what their personality is like.  
Roxas: Is it someone from Final Fantasy?  
Axel: Maybe.  
Roxas: Disney?  
Axel: Never.  
Roxas: Kingdom Hearts?  
Axel: Maaaybe.  
Roxas: Other games...?  
Axel: Maybe....  
Roxas: Darn it, Axel!  
Axel: I'll give you one hint.  
Roxas: -_-  
Axel: They-  
Someone: *taps lightly*  
Axel: *opens door*  
Pikachu: Pi! Pika! Pi chu pika!  
Axel: o_____o Pikachu....? Um, I'm sorry, I'm only interested in humans...  
Pikachu: Kaa! Chu ka! D *leaves*  
Axel: *shuts door* WTF.  
Roxas: Did you even understand what he was saying?  
Axel: Yeah. First he said, "Hey, Axel! So I heard you like someone!" Then he said, "Well, fine!" and left. O_x  
Roxas: ...creepy.  
Axel: Yeah.  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Roxas: So what was that hint?  
Axel: Why do you care?  
Roxas: Because I'm bored and you made me curious.  
Axel: Hah, we're like Reno and Rude except... who do you like?  
Roxas: I dunno. Nobody?  
Axel: Somehow I doubt that... wait, nobody? Which Nobody? xD  
Roxas: Shut. Up.  
Someone: *knockknock*  
Axel: *opens door*  
Namine: MEEEP!  
Axel: O_o  
Namine: ...sorry. D: I'll go...  
Axel: No wait, Namine. *grabs arm and pulls closer*  
Namine: *BLOSH* Wh-wha?  
Axel: ...DUMPED. *pushes out and slams door* xDD  
Roxas: Ugh, you jerk. D(  
Axel: Hah... now that I think about it, they might not tell me after all...  
Roxas: Then this is pointless.  
Axel: Ehhh... I like it. ^^  
Roxas: Creep.  
Axel: I wonder what would happen if you did the same thing as me?  
Roxas: .......no.  
Axel: What, are you afraid the person you like won't come?  
Roxas: I don't like anybody.  
Axel: Of course you don't.  
Roxas: I'm serious.  
Axel: Remember when I first met you?  
Roxas: Yeah...?  
Axel: You know that girl in Twilight Town? Olette?  
Roxas: Are you saying that-  
Axel: I think she liked you.  
Roxas: ....what?  
Axel: Yup.  
Roxas: Well, it doesn't matter 'cause I don't like her.  
Axel: You -did-.  
Roxas: NO I DON'T.  
Axel: I didn't say you like her now. You used to like her.  
Roxas: Shut up!  
Axel: Why are you being so-  
Someone: *knocccck*  
Axel: ...*opens door*  
Aerith: Hi Axel.  
Axel: o.o  
Aerith: I need to talk to you.  
Axel: o.o  
Aerith: Um... can you leave, Roxas?  
Axel: o.o  
Roxas: Sure. xD *leaves*  
Axel: o.o  
Aerith: *closes door*  
Axel: o.o  
Aerith: Axel.  
Axel: o.o  
Aerith: There's something important that I need to tell you.  
Axel: o.o  
Aerith: ...*hugs*  
Axel: O.O  
Aerith: Axel... *still hugging*  
Axel: O____O  
Aerith: Zack is dead. ;-;  
Axel: ......D|  
Aerith: *un...hugs* I know you didn't like him that much but...  
Axel: That's what you came here to tell me?  
Aerith: What else? 3:  
Axel: ...nevermind. Um, well, that's it?  
Aerith: Yeah... Axel, you okay?  
Axel: You can leave now.  
Aerith: Right. Bye then. *leaves*  
Roxas: *walks back in* So, did she confess her love to you?  
Axel: No, she told me that my dad died.  
Roxas: D:  
Axel: Wow... that was shocking. Surprisingly. I kind've miss him...  
Roxas: Now you're an orphan.  
Axel: No, Reno's still alive.  
Roxas: I thought you-  
Axel: He's probably coming here as we speak.  
Roxas: To tell you he loves you?! INCEST.... xDD  
Axel: No! To try and beat me up.  
Reno: *kicks down door* Oh, hello Axel. D  
Axel: Hey, did you know Dad died?  
Reno: o.o..... no.  
Axel: Yeah.  
Reno: Oh. Okay. Bye. *walks out in a daze*  
Axel: *lol*  
Roxas: Hey, I just realized... from all those up there, it makes me wonder... do you love Aerith?  
Axel: No... she's just the last person I'd expect to... o.o;  
Roxas: -.-;  
Axel: She was like a mom to me, okay? D  
Roxas: ....fine.  
Demyx: La la la la la... oh, hi Axel! =D  
Axel: O_o  
Roxas: o_O  
Demyx: ...what? 0:  
Axel: Are you here to...  
Demyx: Confess my love?  
Axel: O____O  
Demyx: I dunno. *looks around* I don't see Larxene anywhere around here.  
Axel: She came by a little bit ago...  
Demyx: Where'd she go?  
Axel: Probably to her room. Why?  
Demyx: I'd only ever confess my love for Larxene...! x3  
Roxas: Since when did you like Larxene?  
Demyx: Always! Er, always since I got back from Glie.  
Axel: What happened to Kuu?  
Demyx: She disappeared one day... D:  
Roxas: ...  
Axel: ...  
Demyx: ...so anyway, Xemnas told me to tell everyone about a super important meeting that's gonna happen tomorrow.  
Axel: What's it about?  
Demyx: I dunno.  
Axel: -.-  
Roxas: -_-  
Demyx: ^_^  
Me: This chapter has gone on FOR WAYYYY TOO LONG.

The End.


End file.
